Amanda's Busy Season
by Madances
Summary: Just how busy is she?  3rd in 'Dean is a nice guy'


AMANDA"S BUSY SEASON

Disclaimer: The characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I have borrowed the characters without the consent or knowledge of Warner Brothers or Shoot the Moon. I will return them shortly. The extra characters and story are mine.

Timeframe: season one

Summary: Just how busy is she? Third Dean is a nice guy

Note: The Christmas story can be found in the book of Mathew 1:18 - 2:12 and the book of Luke 1:5 - 2:40

AGENCY: Billy's Office

Billy Melrose motioned for two of his senior agents to enter while they were still approaching his office. "Of course, Mrs. King. I know how important these things can be. My wife, Jeanie is involved in St. Anne's Christmas Pageant. Our kids are so excited to be in it this year."

Amanda smiled, expressing her gratitude, "thank you so much, Mr. Melrose. If you find you need me, I will try to rearrange my schedule."

"I am sure we will be able to manage, but we will call if we need you," he assured her affably.

As Amanda turned to leave she greeted the agents. "Francine, Lee, do you have somewhere to go for Thanksgiving? You are both welcome to come to my house. I will tell Mother that you are clients."

Francine was greatly surprised and touched to be invited by a woman who could not even remotely be considered a friend. "Thank you but I already have plans."

Lee was not surprised by the invitation that had first been extended the second day they knew each other. "I don't think so but thanks anyway."

APOSTOLIC METHODIST CHURCH

Meeting Room

Amanda King nodded pleasantly to the bodyguards as she entered the meeting room in the Apostolic Methodist church. "Hi, Sally, Betty, Angela."

Mrs. Sally Jersey greeted her. "well let's get started. We have a lot of work to do before the bazaar on black Friday."

Later that evening

"Mother, I will be late. We want to get this finished so we don't have to come in tomorrow. - I love you - Tell the boys I love them, too. - Good night, Mother," Amanda said then hung up. "Ralph, Simon, would you help me move these tables," she asked the body guards.

The door opened admitting two well dressed men. Simon confronted the newcomers as Ralph placed himself between Mrs. Jersey and the door. Amanda pushed Betty Gilcroft and Angela Zile over to the side and waved the other women out of the center of the room. After a brief conversation Simon lead the other men over to Sally Jersey. From across the room Amanda saw the two men show their badges and speak to the woman.

"No! No, I am not leaving until we finish here. - This is important, too. -" Sally turned to the ladies in the room. "There has been a threat against Stewart. I am staying until we are set up but if any of you want to leave Ralph will escort you to your cars."

Mrs. King, Betty Gilcroft and a couple of other women decided to stay while Ralph escorted the others out.

"There is still a lot to do. If your new friends help it will go a lot faster. The keys are on that table. Decide who will be the principle guard and let's get busy," Mrs. King instructed.

The three men looked at each other then watched the tall brunette get the ladies back to work. Amanda turned to the men as Ralph Ortega returned. "Who is primary?"

One man raised his hand slightly. "Fine. Ralph, Simon, if you will help Sally and Angela." The two men moved off to help the woman they were hired to protect. "Steve, the other ladies need help, GO," and Steve moved tward the remaining women. "Mark, there are stairs and an elevator over there. Most of the doors are locked. The fuse box is in the basement. Simon and Ralph have checked out the building every time Sally is here." She smiled at him, "I fully expect you to protect all of us." The lady in charge walked away to the tasks she had set for herself.

AGENCY BRIEFING ROOM

Steve Wong and Mark Henson sat in the small briefing room waiting for their assignments with several other agents. The field unit section chief was updating them. "Mrs. Jersey is on the planning committee for the Apostolic Methodist Church's bazaar this weekend. She absolutely refuses to stay away. She intends to arrive at 9 since the bazaar opens at 10. I need you four; Sinclair, Wong, Forsythe and Henson to get over there and sweep that building."

"No problem, it is almost 7. Mrs. King will let us in," said Steve Wong, "but we had better hurry."

"Mrs. King? Amanda King? What is she doing there?" Billy demanded.

Mark Henson answered, "giving orders."

"Yeah," agreed Agent Wong.

Scarecrow questioned, "When was Mrs. King giving orders?"

Henson answered, "when we went in to get Mrs. Jersey, Wednesday night. Some of the women left but Sally Jersey was determined to stay until the work was done. Mrs. King assigned the jobs to everyone except me but she sure told me the things I need to know."

Wong added, "Mrs. King will be there around 7 but she won't leave the doors unlocked until about 8:30. She won't be able to hear us once she is in the meeting room."

Melrose nodded and said, "Go!"

APOSTOLIC METHODIST CHURCH BAZAAR

Francine Desmond slowly wandered from table to table examining the merchandise. Keeping an eye out for trouble, she watched the little housewife direct people around the bazaar. Amanda's mother was stationed at one of the booths.

"Mama," called a pair of young voices as two boys rushed up to Mrs. King, followed by that weatherman, Dean McGuire. "Mama, Dean took us to Marvelous Marvin's for lunch," said Phillip excitedly.

Jamie added, "he took us to the mall to look at toys."

Stetson watched the exchange from across the room, although he could not hear the words it was obvious that McGuire was fond of her children.

DESMOND'S APARTMENT

Saturday evening Francine collapsed on her sofa feeling very tired from the two day event. There had been about a thousand people visiting the church bazaar. It had been a strange couple of days. Finally she got up to prepare for her date wondering whether Amanda was as exhausted as she was.

KING HOUSE

Phillip and Jamie climbed out of the station wagon carrying the pictured that they had colored at Sunday school. Dotty got out more slowly still tired from working the bazaar for two days. Amanda opened the door, sent the boys upstairs to change clothes, and soon had lunch ready.

Later that afternoon, Amanda was heading out the door, "I am meeting Dean at St. Anne's, we will be back for dinner."

Dotty called after her, "when you get back I want all the details; how the sets are coming, rehearsals, costuming, everything. After all it is only four weeks until the pageant."

"We will, Mother," promised Amanda closing the door behind her.

"How she can still have so much energy after the bazaar I will never understand," said Mrs. West.

Monday night at the PTA final plans were made for the bake sale set for the Saturday afternoon before the Christmas program.

AGENCY FIELD SECTION BULLPEN

Amanda collected her belongings to leave the Agency, a bright smile on her face and a giggle showing her buoyant mood.

"Where are you going? You have debriefing coming up!" asked Scarecrow.

"Oh, no. Mr. Melrose said I can debrief tomorrow. I have to go ." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, "you are the sweetest thing."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Rehearsal at St. Anne's," she hurried out giggling saying something about 'leave you silver bullet and ride away'.

Suddenly Scarecrow remembered what he said when she bluffed Rostov's people that afternoon. She had pushed tires off the high shelf. Her voice had echoed through the warehouse when she ordered them to freeze, "don't move or you're history'. His reputation had held them still. Then she had called him her assistant. And now she was running to St. Anne's for rehearsal. St. Anne's?"

TUESDAY OUTSIDE THE AGENCY

"Oh, that's great. Eleven o'clock is perfect." Mrs. King spoke excitedly.

Confused he asked, "why is 11 perfect?"

She happily told him, "rehearsal should be over by 10. See you later."

BILLY MELROSE'S OFFICE

"I am sorry, Mr. Melrose, but I can't. I really can't. I have to have my baking finished this afternoon for the bake sale at St. Rita's tomorrow morning and there is rehearsal tonight. We have two performances this year. You know that I can do almost anything during weekdays but nights and weekends are tied up until Christmas week. People are depending on me," she explained in her usual breathless fashion.

Billy Melrose tried again, "Mrs. King, Scarecrow needs you for this."

Lee, agent mask firmly in place, leaned against the office door jam behind her waiting for her capitulation.

"I am sorry but I just can't. Lee is a loner. He doesn't need me. He doesn't even want me. He will just have to go to this party with Abbi or Candi or someone. We have been working on this show for six months. First lining up the churches, then deciding what to do and which location, assigning department heads, lining up people to build the scenery, make the costumes, write the script, choose the cast."

"Alright, Mrs. King. Jeanie wouldn't abandon the kids pageant at this point either. It is the biggest pageant that our church has done in years," he finally gave up.

Amanda agreed, "of course not. Your kids are part of the choir. We have rehearsal every night until the shows."

Melrose was greatly surprised that she remembered what he had told her about his children. Mrs. King left with a wave and smile and a few words to people on her way out.

Francine brushed past Scarecrow on her way to her boss's desk. What's the matter? Did she turn you down?" asked the blond agent facetiously.

"Yes, she did," stated her boss.

Francine demanded quietly, "what is so important that she won't go to this party with Scarecrow? And who can we get at this late hour with her clearance?"

Lee still appeared shell shocked, "She has a Christmas play rehearsal."

FRIDAY AFTERNOON AT THE AGENCY AND OTHER AREA OFFICES

Just before 4 p.m. a chain of phone calls spread the word.

"Garson."

"Suga', the most awful thing," said a soft southern drawl.

"Are the kids ok?" Wayne Garson asked in a concerned tone.

"The kids are fine. Honey, Bonnie Rodriguez has to go to New York," the female voice told him.

"I don't understand, Honey. Why do you care if Bonnie goes out of town?" inquired the husband.

"Bonnie was in charge of the costumes. I know she wasn't very good at it but Amanda doesn't need more on her plate. I know she doesn't go to our church but she is still a very nice lady."

"Wait. Who is Amanda?" he asked.

"Amanda King, Every time one of the leaders drops out, she seems to get stuck. If they have to cancel the play Aaron, everyone will be so disappointed," explained the woman on the phone.

Other emergency phone calls: "If they have to cancel, what will we tell your mother?" "You know that they are coming in early just to see Mitch." "What are you going to tell the big boss?"

Husbands "I will be right home. Let's see what can be done."

LEATHERNECK'S OFFICE AT THE AGENCY

"Uncle Leatherneck, Daddy has to work late. Will you take us to the church? Rehearsal starts at 7. Please! Please! Please!" begged the young boy on the phone accompanied by a little girl pleading in the background.

Leatherneck smiled, "and what do I get for this?"

"Brownies, lots of brownies," suggested his nephew.

"Hugs and kisses," offered his niece.

"Sold. I will be there. Why don't you tell your sitter that I will take you out for burgers?"

Happy squeals and shouts caused the marine to jerk the phone away from his ear.

Stetson entered in time to see his friend yank the handset away and listen to the children's cheers. "What's up?" Lee asked curiously.

"I am taking my niece and nephew out to dinner before dropping them at church."

AGENCY BULLPEN

Mark Henson patted his partner Steve Wong on the shoulder as he prepared to leave quickly, "got to go. I will have to finish tomorrow."

Steve questioned, "why?"

"My wife is in a panic. Someone else backed out and of course the girls said 'my Daddy will do it'," Mark explained. "I am leaving after I call Haym." Mark punched in the extension.

"Solomon," answered a disembodied voice.

"This is Henson. "I have to leave, family problems."

"Anything I can help with?" asked the man in the finance department.

"No, my girls volunteered me to help Mrs. King. They are afraid that the pageant will be cancelled. My wife tells me that five more of the original coordinators have quit this month."

"Our Mrs. King?" asked Solomon.

"That's right. She is deep into charity work," replied Henson.

"Where and when?" questioned Haym.

"What?"

"Help Mrs. King where and when?"

"St. Anne's Catholic Church at 7. Why?" asked Agent Hanson.

Solomon said, "last spring when someone bombed the Temple, Mrs. King showed up to try to help out."

Mark nodded even knowing that his friend could not see him over the phone. "and the sun has already set. It is the Sabbath." Henson hung up the phone and picked up his overcoat.

Steve Wong continued observing his partner and inquired, "what is going on with Mrs. King?"

"Mrs. Rodriguez quit. She makes number five this month. My wife believes that they will have to cancel the Christmas pageant if they don't get some help," answered Henson.

"Alright, I'm in. I will meet you at St. Anne's before 7," Agent Wong assured him.

ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH; Sanctuary

"Mother, I guess that we will just do the best we can. We only have a week and two days. What else can go wrong? Forget I asked," said Amanda.

"Hi, Mrs. King," cries out two adorable black girls.

"Hello, girls," answered Amanda. "Hello, Jeanie." Quickly she straightened and added, "hello, Sir."

Billy nodded.

"Mother, you remember Jeanie Melrose. This is her husband, Mr. William Melrose, they belong to St. Anne's. Jeanie, Billy, this is my mother, Dorthea West."

Mrs. Melrose nudged her husband as he spoke with Dotty West. Billy glanced at his wife and followed her gaze to the puzzled look on Amanda's face. She quickly tried to cover her questions.

Amanda had noticed a large group of people entering, adults and many, many children. Her attention however was riveted by four specific men that had not been to their rehearsal before; Steve Wong, Mark Henson, Haym Solomon, and Wayne Garson.

The puzzled civilian turned to Mr. Melrose with an inquiring look. He barely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. The section chief started to go to them but an almost invisible signal stopped him. At the same time multiple children's voices called out, "Uncle Leatherneck, come meet Mrs. King." "Daddy, come on." "Dad." "Poppy." "Grandpa." "Mom-my." "Daisy." "Grandma." "Nana."

Quickly she was surrounded by children introducing their parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, friends, and nannies.

"Mama," interrupted Phillip, "look who is here."

His mother turned to where her sons were standing in the center of a bunch of school aged children. "What now?" she whispered.

"Mama, we told them you said everyone could be in the pageant," Jamie excitedly told his mother.

A mother from the PTA said, "I told Alice and Mike that it is probably too late. They should have tried out months ago."

"That's alright, Sylvia. Welcome to our Christmas pageant," Mrs. King graciously included everyone. "Mother, would you please get a list of the children's names, ages, and churches."

Mrs. Amy Blaquiere said, "we were told that Bonnie Rodriguez had to go to New York. So - We made some calls. There were originally seven churches involved in this production. We have seven days. Tell us what still needs to be done, we will get it done."

Inhaling deeply, closing her eyes, she prayed a grateful 'Thank you' to her Lord God. "OK, it may take a while to remember all of your names. I need costumes from the passion play, children sizes; soldiers, towns citizens, travelers, religious leaders, kings. Haym, does Shalom Temple do children's plays? Religious ceremonies? Oh, I'm sorry, it's the Sabbath."

Over the din of adults debating Sabbath on Saturday or Sunday and why a Jewish synagogue would help them, Haym Solomon assured her, "I will find out what I can borrow."

"Thank you," she said gratitude filling her voice. Turning to the bickering adults she said, "stop it. Quiet." Despairing of her miniscule control she looked at the five agents, put two fingers in her mouth and nodded a request. Suddenly almost a dozen loud whistled filled the air as others had watched her request.

Smothering a smile the woman newly in charge said, "Haym Solomon has been my friend since last spring. - Children, Jesus was born in the city of -?"

"Bethlehem," they answered.

"In the country of -?" she continued.

"Israel!" they yelled.

"Jesus was born to be the Savior of the -?"

"World!"

"On the day of Pentecost, Peter preached to the people in -?"

"Jerusalem!"

"And converted how many?"

"3000!"

"Mary, the mother of Jesus was -?"

"A Jew!"

"His parents, grandparents, brothers, sisters, cousins were -?"

"Jews!"

"Did Jesus choose to die to save all of us and let his mother, all of his family go to hell?"

"NO!" screamed the children and some of the adults.

"Mr.? Leatherneck? She questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"Children, back corner by Mrs. West," she ordered the kids. "Mr. Leatherneck, I am guessing that you are a Marine, once a Marine always a Marine. So you have a knowledge of military history?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you please explain to our cast the importance of group travel and guards during this time frame," she asked and as he passed her, she whispered, "and any other time frame we may need."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you so much," she said. "Now it is Friday night, we need costumes for the kids by Sunday, lots of kids. It looks like we have just added about thirty and that is OK because we had lost a lot earlier. We may still get more. Jerusalem was a busy town. Call your churches, youth directors, who ever."

"Fellas, there is a list of props that we already have and - and what we would still like to have. Once we have the costumes, we need them to fit the children, they can't be to long and trip them. Some of the children already have costumes that need adjustments. St. Anne's is a beautiful building but there are some repairs needed. We need more food for the party after the second show. More importantly we need food for the cast and families/volunteers between shows. We need coaches to help our cast find their lines. What would a traveler say to other travelers? What do townies say? Etc. We need blankets, cots or pads for the Sunday school rooms to keep the kids warm while they rest after the first performance. All of the cast members and all of the churches, synagogues, clubs, need to be listed by Sunday night to be listed in the program. Any business's that are contributing."

A band of men stood together deciding what needed to be done and who would do it. Billy Melrose called, "Jeanie, what happened? Why is there still so much left to do and why is Amanda King in charge?"

"Six months ago Amanda was on the committee to do this program. By the time they had seven churches on board ,several people had dropped out. More left by the time the script was agreed on. There were still six committee members when they began. As of this morning Amanda King is the only one left. She doesn't want to disappoint the kids."

"Find out if there is a copy machine in the church office. Father Andrew should be around here somewhere, Honey." Mr. Melrose explained to the others, "if I have a list, I can try to get people at my office involved."

Taylor, another member of St. Anne's said, "Bill, that copier has been broken for months."

"Let me take a look at it," offered Val, a member of Highlands Methodist. "I work for Zerox."

Hubert from Savior Baptist said, "I am going to make a list of safety repairs that are needed."

"It is going to be OK, Darling," Dotty West whispered in her daughter's ear.

Sighing, her daughter said, "God is SO good, Mother."

A voice from up in the balcony called down, "Amanda, the cable can't be put down until all your big props are in place."

"That is OK, we don't have many big props. Thanks, Dean," she called back.

Several men looked up at the camera crew and then back at the wish list of props. "But she will!"

"Children, come up here. I need the children who already have costumes to get them. Ladies, if those of you can sew would check the fit and length. Mrs. Mercer will show you where to go. Mrs. Mercer, would you raise your hand so they can see you."

Mrs. Mercer waved her hand, then turned her wheelchair to lead the way out.

"All of my new cast members, I still need townspeople, town soldiers, travelers, the escort detail and servants for the wise men and shepherds."

"There are only three wise men but I want to be a king," complained one little boy.

"There were only three gifts mentioned," corrected the 'director'. "The Bible doesn't say how many wise men. Have any of you ever had two people give you the same thing for your birthday?

"Grandpa and Auntie Jan both gave me money last time," said a little girl.

"Me, too," said several others.

Saturday morning several offices and businesses had large jars prominently set out with signs requesting donations for the Christmas pageant at St. Anne's scheduled the Sunday before Christmas.

ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH: Saturday

Father Michael was surprised to find several men and teenagers doing repairs in his sanctuary . Women were in what had become the sewing room working on costumes. A man was in the office repairing his copier. A woman was in the kitchen inspecting - everything with Father Andrew.

Father Michael motioned to Father Andrew then asked, "what is going on? Who are all these people?"

"They are volunteers, sir, preparing for the pageant!" answered the young priest.

Sister Mary Ruth hurried in. "Father, Father, there are men on our roof and more out by the heating unit."

Sister Angelica walked in with a bemused expression. "Father, we have plumbers and electricians. I talked to them, I was told their companies need a tax deduction."

"Father Michael, this is Beth Pierson from Beth's Catering. They are supplying some of the food."

Sister Margaret spent her day in the church office listing people, churches, clubs, one synagogue , and businesses that wanted to be in the pageant program.

Saturday night children were running around; some working on their parts, some wanting to switch parts, while still others were trying to choose.

"Kids, we are performing next Sunday. We can't change now." Amanda looked out at over a hundred and eighty children. "OK. We will check it out. Where is my Mary? Do you want to change? No? good! Joseph? No. OK. Gabriel, Angel of the Lord? No, ok. King of Jerusalem? Where is my King? Some one wanted to be a king last night. OK, you are now a king! Wise man 1? OK. Wise man 2? OK. Wise man 3? OK. Innkeeper? OK. Mrs. Innkeeper? OK. Alright, all my principles are set. Principles sit down in front of the alter. - Who wants to change?" the director closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held it for a moment, praying silently. "All of you who want to be townspeople go over by that wall. Stay there. Oh, sorry. The Angel choir go with Sister Margaret. All of you who want to sing, go! Shepherds, other wall. Travelers, front row, please. Town soldiers, row three. Escort detail, servants and soldiers, back wall. - and you, Toby, are a what?"

"I am a wise man bring gold," Toby stated firmly.

"OK. Join the others. And you ladies are ?"

"We are wise women, we travel with them," Stacy informed her.

"Alright, join them. Now if anyone wants to change again, do it now. Your costumes need to be fitted so this is it."

"Me, me, me," yelled a preschooler jumping up and down.

"What is it, Mikey?"

Sharon said, "my brother wants to be in it, too."

"OK, townspeople or travelers. The little ones can be townspeople or travelers, not guards or soldiers. Mrs. Mercer, please take the first group to wardrobe. Haym, if there is anything that would help them please tell us. I need my soldiers and guards detail to report to Mr. Leatherneck. Townspeople, Mr. Morgan will meet with you. Travelers, please go with Mrs. Green. I need you all to work on your lines. Yes, Merideth?"

"I am a townie but I want the stable. The donkey stays in the stable - in town," she whispered.

"That's right. I forgot. Thank you for reminding me," said Mrs. King hugging her.

ST. ANNE'S SUNDAY REHEASAL

"Mrs. King, I am so sorry but we will have to drop out," said Mrs. Connor sadly.

"But Mom, Grani is coming to see us. She made her plans just so she could be here.

"I know but -," began their mother.

"What happened?' exclaimed Mrs. King looking at bandages and casts.

"A drunk driver hit our car," explained the unhappy mother.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, but you can see our condition."

"Do you object to their participation?"

"No, of course not, but I have never seen a cast in a church play."

"Manda, what are you?"

"An angel."

"Fine, you are still an angel. Go sing. - Tiff, you are a -?"

"Town person."

Looking at the casts, Amanda said, "you are now a town beggar asking for alms. Brooke, what are you?"

"A traveler."

"You should be much better in a week, you are still a traveler."

"Thank you, Mrs. King," said the girls as they went to join their groups.

Mrs. Connor said, "thank you. They were so disappointed. I suppose that is what Jesus would do."

"Oh, no. Jesus will heal them."

ST. ANNE'S Monday night

"Angels, you have to sing while there is other stuff going on, get used to it. - I need my townies to move around between the stable and audience while the stage is being reset. - Wise men and wise women ask directions as you travel to the palace. - Angel of the Lord, we need you to read loud and clear so everyone can hear you. You are proclaiming "GOOD NEWS' ! Shepherds, you have just received a message from GOD, be excited!"

AGENCY HALLWAY Tuesday morning

Passing in the hall, Billy Melrose asked, "how is it going?"

"I've got a problem. My soldiers want to fight," said Leatherneck.

"Oh, no," laughed Billy. "Defiantly not."

Scarecrow stopped on his way to the bullpen, "soldiers are supposed to fight."

"Not these," said the Marine.

Steve Wong joined them, "I was thinking maybe if you taught them to watch for trouble. Very obviously."

"That might work," agreed Leatherneck thoughtfully, walking off with Wong.

Stetson followed his boss through the bullpen doors and watched him go to the coffee station. Billy checked his donation jar before poring his coffee.

"Billy, what is going on?" Lee asked.

"I would have though that was obvious," he replied.

AGENCY Wednesday afternoon

Francine entered her boss's office to hear Billy ask, "Hanover wants to know if you have room for another town beggar. - He was talking to Henson this morning. - That's great. I will tell him. See you tonight."

ST. ANNE'S Thursday Night

Mrs. Krustov brought a bundle of papers into the church. Several people went to see her handy work. "This has to be the last proof. They are all listed. Check it over because I have to print them tomorrow."

AGENCY HALLWAY Friday Afternoon

Amber stopped Francine to ask, "are you going to the first show or the second one?"

"What show?" questioned the blond agent still looking at the papers in her hands.

"The Christmas Pageant at St. Anne's, silly," answered the stacked steno pool blond.

"Billy's kids are in a pageant."

"We know. So are you going to the first one or the second one?"

"I haven't quite made up my mind. I have a date on Sunday."

"OK," she walked over to other steno pool women and asked, "has anyone found out who Scarecrow is taking?"

Staring after them, Francine said, "stranger and stranger."

"What's stranger and stranger?" asked Lee Stetson appearing beside her.

Agent Desmond looked up at him and admitted, "everyone."

O'RYAN CHRISTMAS FETE

Tom Riley of the State Department, studied the hallway and staircase looking for any possible threats. Lavish decorations were displayed through out the mansion. Christmas music played gaily from the ballroom. Scarecrow listened to the security team exchanging information as the party guests left. The Agency ran point on this mission while the State Department supported them.

Riley spoke in an old Irish brogue, "if herself can do it, tired as she is. I can do it, too!"

Danson agreed in his own attempt at an Irish accent, "don't ye be aworrien aboot Herself. She'll be fine."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Silvestri. "Who is herself?"

"Our director King, Of course," answered Charro. "All she has to do is get through tomorrow."

"We have done all we can to help Mrs. King. It's up to her now," Riley in his strong Irish accent said with pride..

Scarecrow felt like he had been sucker punched, His calm steady voice betrayed nothing as he asked, "you guys have been helping Amanda King?"

"Yeah, tomorrow she will run on pure adrenalin and Monday she'll collapse," said Danson.

"Yeah, but she will be happy," agreed Charro.

"Let's wrap this up," directed Scarecrow.

KING HOME Late Saturday night

Amanda slept on the family room couch. Lee's voice penetrated her dream, "Amanda, are you alright?"

"Uh ha," she hummed.

"Are you sure? Amanda, wake up!" he instructed.

"Noo, sleeeep."

"Where were you tonight?"

"Rehearsal. Dress rehearsal," she answered in a dream laden voice. "Lee, come see my play," her voice trailed off and she curled into the couch cushion.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any more, Lee picked up the afghan and covered her before letting himself out.

ST. ANNE'S AT NOON THE SUNDAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Father Michael blessed his congregation and dismissed them. Most of his people were leaving while many others were coming in. The television crew carried equipment cases in. Men and teens moved the alter and started setting props in place. Several older women entered a room to finish folding programs. A teenage girl carried stacks of programs to the foyer. There were women removing poinsettias from the sanctuary and rearranging them in the fellowship hall. "Darling, don't block the stairs. People will need to get up there." "Make sure all the large pieces are in place before you move those pews." "Sheri, you and Wendy get the pew covers." "We still have a palm tree back here." "No, turn those pews around, we need the backs away from the walls so the young travelers don't fall." "Be sure the covers are in order." "That one goes there, see the rock?" "Lunch is set up in the fellowship hall."

DESMOND APARTMENT

Doug Fairmont phoned Francine Desmond, "do you mind if I pick you up at 2:15? We need to be there by 2:30 or we may not get seats."

"I thought it started at 6?" she questioned.

"I am afraid that the 6 o'clock show will be standing room only," he told her.

"How can that be? You already have the tickets."

"Francine , nobody has tickets. There are no tickets."

"2:15? Well -"

"Earlier if you can do it!"

ST. ANNE'S

Frank Schwartzman called out, "we need to start moving the cars to the Gibbs' lot. The church bus will bring you back. As the cars pull out we need thirty spaces blocked off for the elderly and handicapped. Two hours to show time."

Mr. Melrose walked up to Mrs. King, who was checking items off on her clipboard. "Jeanie said to tell you that they are on the way to get your mother and the boys."

"Thank you, Sir." she replied.

"Mrs. King, we need your keys," interrupted a teenage boy behind her.

She informed him, "I believe that Dean, Mr. McGuire has already moved it. If not he has my keys."

"Yes, ma'am," he said before running off.

"What am I forgetting? The limos? Where are we parking the limos? Brison Hall! Mr. Melrose, do you know if security is at Brison Hall yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. King, Taylor reported that they are in place and have swept the area," her section chief/volunteer assured her.

"I don't know who thought about it but thank you whoever. I had no idea that the Secretary of State was planning to come.

"It is alright. Security is my department," he told her.

Raising her voice Mrs. King requested," Gracie, will you please check in the cast as they arrive? Salvo, are all our props in place?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are you ready to walk the stage?" Jason Salvo inquired.

Mrs. King inspected the halls, aisles and front of the sanctuary. "A scissor lift," she whispered in an awed tone. "You got a scissor lift for the 'Angel of the Lord' and the 'Star of Bethlehem'! Oh, fellas, it's great! Oh, thank you, it's perfect. Thank you!," she declared with joyful tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Mama," called out two excited boys running in followed by their grandmother.

Dotty saw the tears and demanded, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mother, look. The star and the lift for the Angel of the Lord! Look what they have done for the children," she told her mother in an awed voice.

Director King stood at the front of the sanctuary addressing her cast and crew. "Cast, I need all my actors to pay attention. Robby, Mr. Delong will take you up on the cloud. You need to be there in the first set up. Town beggars need to be helped in as our Angel goes up. The Angel choir will start to mount your scaffolding. Then our townies followed by travelers. Wise people and escort. We begin with Mary. I want to thank all of our wonderful volunteers. Without their hard work and innovation, most of this would not be here. Thank you so much for everything you have done for the children." Mrs. King said applauding the volunteers joined by all the people in the room. "Cast to wardrobe. You go on in forty-five minutes."

Francine Desmond was covering her displeasure with her serene agent mask. Here she was dressed in a new designer original at an old church. Doug had insisted on parking blocks away and riding the church bus the rest of the way. Her mood lightened when she viewed the Secretary of State and his wife being escorted upstairs. "Shall we get seats up there?" she suggested.

Doug Fairmont spoke to the usher while Francine overheard a familiar voice. "OK, Angel, who are you?"

"I am Gabriel, Angel of the Lord!" proclaimed.

"What is your mission?"

"To give the good news to everyone."

"Is the Angel afraid?"

"NO, I stand in the presents of GOD. I bring his message."

"Beggars, what do you need?"

"Alms. Alms, please."

A soft, upset young voice said, "Mrs. King, good luck."

"Amy, thank you. - Are you alright?"

"I wanted to be in the play but Mommy said -" Amy began to cry.

A woman said, "Amy, you can't bother Mrs. King now. Daddy has found us seats."

Amanda asked, "do you still object, Karen?"

"No, but it is to late."

"Go find your husband. Amy, your name won't be in the program. Let's go find Mrs. Mercer. I am sure she can help us out," said Amanda's calm voice.

"Francine, come on," called Doug. Suddenly the blond sophisticate was glad she was there. Her blue eyes widened as she took in the important people in the balcony, the cameraman and the empty reserved seats. Mrs. Dillon, the Secretary of States wife, was telling Mrs. Eric Kennedy about her grandchildren's roles. Mrs. Kennedy told Mrs. Dillon about her son and daughters. Mrs. Caleb told Senator Boyd about her granddaughters being added on Tuesday after she over heard the cook talking about her Bert joining on Monday. Senator Boyd talked about his girl in the Angel choir.

Doug pointed out International Film Federation in the sponsors section of the program. The Vice-President, his wife and family settled in their seats accompanied by the British Ambassador with her entourage. Francine Desmond was very, very grateful that Douglas Fairmont brought her to a Christmas Pageant the Sunday afternoon before Christmas.

"There they go," whispered Mrs. Dillion.

A young angel strode purposefully up the center aisle. He climbed onto a low cloud that proceeded to lift into the air near the ceiling. Six children went next three abreast like two helping a lame one. The two center children were placed near the gate into town. The other four entered the town. The angel choir mounted the scaffolding. When the angels were almost in place the towns people walked to the town. As they were entering town the beggars started asking for alms. Travelers got into place some heading into town with others heading out. The wise men and company could not be scene from her position but voices from below said they were stationed near the back door. The lights went down and movement stopped, the actors froze in place and a little girl in a 'room' was spoken to by Gabriel, the 'Angel of the Lord'. Then there was a memory speech about cousin Elizabeth and what would Joseph say? Townies and travelers crisscrossed the stage. The area cleared and movement stopped again. A little boy was spoken to by the "Angel of the Lord'."

More travelers moved in front of the room and it changed again. Townies moved around and talked, the beggars begged. The four? wise men, the three wise women?, servants and guards with loaded camels started weaving up and down the aisles. Mary and Joseph with other travelers started up the aisle. Microphones all over were turned on and off so each set of people could be heard individually. "Alms. Alms, please." "Silks, beautiful cloth!" "Why do we have to go to your home town to pay our taxes?" "Where will we stay?" asked a very pregnant Mary astride a donkey made from a sawhorse with wheels. Small children walked both ways on the 'hill path', the youngest being helped over obstacles (the arms of the pews) every ten or twelve feet. Older children stayed on the floor.

The angel choir sang while the others moved around. The wise men's? caravan pasted the front row of wheelchairs. An alert 'soldier' drew his sword and pointed it at a man seated on the aisle. A man squatting by the end wheelchair shook his head firmly and pointed at the 'soldier'.

'That looks like Leatherneck,' Francine thought. "That is Leatherneck!"

A group of 'shepherds' with sheep had appeared from somewhere. Movement froze while 'Joseph' spoke to the innkeeper. Mrs. Innkeeper pointed to the stable. The stable attendant appeared to lead them in, taking the donkey's reins. The star shone brightly. The caravan followed the star, the wise men and wise women asked directions to the palace. The choir sang. Action froze for the shepherds to hear the Good news from the 'Angel of the Lord' then went to the stable.

At daylight the wise people went to the palace. The cast was moving until the king, Herod entered to speak to the wise people. Action resumed the caravan went on it's way asking directions and finally stopped at a 'house'. Most of the action stopped as the gifts were given to the Christ child. Movement resumed and the choir sang.

As the lights came up Francine was addressed from across the aisle, "Ms. Desmond, do you have children in the program?"

"No, Mr. Vice-President. Mr. Melrose has children in the choir and other people I know have children in it," she replied. "Do you have children in the pageant?"

"Yes -"

Lee Stetson answered his phone to hear an angry woman's voice, "Lee, you promised to take me to the most important event of the Christmas season. If you are not here by 4:30 I am going alone. I should have agreed to go with Tony!"

"Wait! Wait! Bambi, the reception doesn't begin until 8."

"Reception? You want me to go to a reception? Boy, did I have you wrong," she shouted.

"Bambi, where did you think we were going?"

"To the Christmas Pageant, of course. I could have gone to the three o'clock one," she complained.

Lee thought about the beautiful, blond, blue-eyed and stacked woman at the other end of the phone. "Bambi, I didn't know that you wanted to go to a children's pageant. Be ready, I will be there soon. We can go straight from the pageant to the reception."

"Alright, I will be ready," she said slightly mollified.

Steering his Porsche down the increasingly busy road leading toward St. Anne's Catholic Church, Lee tried again to get himself out of trouble. "Bambi, I am sorry. I really am. I just didn't realize that you would want to go to a children's pageant. There will be so little time between the kids and the U.S. Embassy Reception."

"My friend, Sandra called after the afternoon program. It was unique, some of my kids have been talking about it for weeks."

"Your kids?" he asked, feeling slightly panicked.

"My students, kids in my school are in this pageant. You know that these are elementary students and a few preschoolers. Sandra said that the vice-president went to congratulate his grandchildren. The security around the limos was spectacular," Bambi informed him.

Lee asked, "the vice-president was at the **3** o'clock performance?"

"Yes, oh and we need to park in one of the lots and take the bus in. There's one."

"Leave my Porsche in that lot? I don't think so," Stetson objected. "Maybe we can get in Brison Hall's covered parking."

The silver sports car entered the parking garage to be stopped at the gate, "this is a restricted area, sir. You will need to back up and -" began the guard.

"You don't understand," interrupted the blond. "This is Lee Stetson, music critic for the D.C. Harold. Show him your press pass, Lee."

Scarecrow smiled brightly at her while showing his federal ID to the surprised soldier. The two men's eyes met.

Collecting himself, Mallard said, "yes, sir. If you would park against the wall. We will flag the bus on its way by."

"Hi, Tomlin," called Scarecrow as he escorted his date out of the garage with an arm around her waist.

Mallard asked Agent Tomlin, "have you ever seen so many formally dressed people go to a kids pageant?"

"No, but I have never seen a Christmas play where the Vice-President and Secretary of State went to the afternoon show and the President and Chief Justice were going in the evening," retorted agent Tomlin.

Lee Stetson stood in the hall awaiting his date's return from the ladies room when he heard Leatherneck's voice from a nearby room. "I already talked to my soldiers and guards. Harvey will not point a sword at his father this time. They will be alert but find no threats."

Sandy brown hair gleamed softly in the florescent light. Lee entered the room, "How many soldiers do you have?"

The men shook hands, "twenty-five," Leatherneck answered. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I had a lady expecting me to show," he replied with a wink. "How are you doing, Amanda?"

Bambi walked up and took Stetson's arm. "Can you imagine that this wonderful man didn't think I wanted to come?"

"No, I can't. Why wouldn't you want to come?" responded Mrs. King.

Leatherneck intervened, "you really must excuse us. Mrs. King still has a lot to see to."

From his seat Scarecrow could see a lot of people that he never expected to see in church. Haym Solomon stood at one of the back doors speaking to people as they entered. Angelo Parizi was pointing at the choir scaffolding. "What is a drug dealer doing here?" Lee wondered. A young angel girl waved at the drug dealer answering his question.

Mac Hancock stopped by and said, "don't miss the little boy beggar, he's mine. And Melrose's kids are in the choir.

Bambi drew his attention, "have you looked at your program yet? There are about two hundred kids in this pageant. What on earth can they do with two hundred kids? All of the children appear to be listed. My God. I have never seen so many catigories; townspeople, travelers, soldiers, wise men and wise women? Servants? There aren't many adults in here. - Would you look at all those churches, Shalom Temple, clubs and businesses that worked on this. There really should be something about all the people who put this together. - Wait - here it is in the back."

"We give our grateful thanks to our Lord God for allowing us to partisipate in this celebration of Jesus, the Christ' birth. Most of us have chosen to keep our names out of this accounting. However we have chosen to express our thanks to the one woman who has never given up . Mrs. Amanda King who calls herself the 'chief cook and bottle washer'. We call her the executive producer and director. The lady who put Christmas and the children first. In June there were twenty-nine committee members to help with this project, as of December 12th there was one, Amanda King. Concerned mothers called others, help arrived (primarily fathers).

We didecate this Christmas pageant to our Lord and his faithful servant, Mrs. Amanda King."

"Oh, Lee, look at the angel - and the beggars - I have never seen injured children in a church play. Tiffany is in my class and those casts are real."

The lights went up and Lee listened to Bambi's oppinion of the pageant. The almost constant movement of the children. The beggars asking for alms, etc. A woman demanded to know why there were more than three wise men.

"Grandma," explained a patient young townie. "The Bible names three gifts. It doesn't say anything about how many people. And of course you know that rich people always travel with servants and bodyguards. Especially if you are carriing lots of gold."

His grandmother agreed, "what about all the townspeople and travelers?"

The young boy told her, "Jerusalem is the capital city. Lots of people live there and everyone was told to go to their hometown to pay their taxes. Lots of people were traveling, and it was dangerous to travel alone so they did it in groups and everyone went armed. Thieves, you know."

"Where did you learn this?" asked Grandma.

"Selma and Arthers's uncle. He told us all about traveling and soldiers and stuff."

A loud voice called out over the din, " wardrobe needs all the costumes returned right now. All cast members go to wardrobe."

Children raced away dodging this way and that between the audience sanctuary began empting out as people left. Children returned to parents. Looking up to the balcony the agent saw the President surrounded by children.

Lee lead Bambi out to the bus to go to his car.

Father Michael called the party to order. "Mrs. King, will you join me? We all want to thank you for not giving up, for staying for the long haul. And Mrs. Patrick has a message for you."

"Mrs. King, I am on the President's personal staff. He wanted to thank you for finding a place for the children of the White House staff last Wednesday. The President sends his congratulations to you on a fabulous Christmas pageant.

MONDAY MID-MORNING

Mr. Melrose was working on his third cup of coffee when Francine entered his office. "Do you know that all everyone is talking about is the pageant. The decorations, the costumes, so many children, how well Mrs. King did," she complained.

The section chief looked up and asked, "and you don't think they did?"

"I think that - the children did very well, the choir sang beautifully," she backpedaled swiftly.

"Billy, where is Amanda?" asked Scarecrow from the doorway.

"Hopefully, she is still asleep. It was late when McGuire took them to her car. Everyone wanted to shake her hand after the President sent his congratulations to her."

"What?" demanded the two agents.

"The President sent his congratulations to Mrs. King. JR was a soldier," explained their section chief ,happy be able to share the information, usually he heard the office gossip second or third hand.

KING HOME

Amanda awoke to Jamie calling, "can I sign, Grandma?"

"Don't yell, you will wake your mother," answered Dotty from the top of the stairs. "Go ahead and sign, then bring it in."

"Grandma, I think he better bring them in," said Phillip.

The boys were spending the night with friends. Dotty had already been picked up by her date. Amanda was dressed in her purple formal gown waiting for Dean to retrieve her for the television station Christmas party. She stood in her kitchen admiring the flower arrangements set on counters and tables. She smiled when she heard a gentle tapping at the kitchen door. The lady let him in, "hi."

"Hi," he replied. "Where did all the flowers come from?"

"Mostly parents," she said.

Looking at the cards Lee questioned, "the President?"

"He is a father."

Stetson continued examining the cards on the arraingements, "parents?"

"Yes, parents," she asserted. "Lee, I have to leave in a minute. Do you need anything?"

"Amanda, I want you to remember that you personally asked me to come see your play," he said appearing slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming," she answered walking around the room turning off lights.

"What do you have in mind, Mrs. King? Alone in the dark," he asked in a teasing tone.

"What I have in mind, Mr. Stetson, is being ready when Dean gets here," she explained. "Being alone in the dark will just have to wait," she teasing back and blew a kiss in his direction. "Please, lock the door behind you.

The doorbell rang and she left.

AGENCY CHRISTMAS EVE

"Merry Christmas," said Mrs. King cheerfully to everyone she passed. "Merry Christmas!" "The pageant was wonderful." "The kids were great." "Never saw so many kids in one place." "Great job, Mrs. King. Merry Christmas."

"Did the president really send his congratulations to Mrs. King?"

"Sure did!" Scarecrow assured them. "Sent her flowers, too. A lot of parents sent her flowers. Hey, Hanover, your boy did good. Does he have a lot of experience begging?"

"Thanks. At home Todd begs, pleads, argues. You know Mrs. King added him on Wednesday before the pageant on Sunday," stated Agent Hanover.

Samantha Bell Asked, "did someone drop out?"

"Noone dropped out, she created another spot. I was talking to Mark Henson. One of the townies had been in a car wreck, that is where she got her first beggar. Todd didn't try out because of his legs. We had never seen crippled kids in a play," Hanover explained.

Francine asked sarcastically, "when did Amanda tell you that the President sent her flowers?"

"She didn't. I read the card on the basket. I read all the others, too. Amanda told me that they were mostly from parents. The President's son JR was a soldier. He was added on Wednesday, too."

The finance department was busy with accountants working at their desks. "Thank you so much, Haym! I really don't know how you did it. You are my financial hero, just like the patriot, Haym Solomon."

Jacob Levi asked, "what patriot?"

"Revolutionary War patriots. Haym Solomon, merchant, banker, Revolutionary War financier, one of the 'Sons of Liberty'. There was a postage stamp in his honor. The back of it said, "Financial Hero. Businessman and broker Haym Solomon was responsible for raising most of the money needed to finance the American Revolution and later to save the new nation from collapse.

"So what did our Haym do?" asked Levi as other accountants listened.

Amanda gushed, "I don't know how he did it but he raised enough money last week so that all the pageants expenses are paid. Father Michael told me that more is still coming in. Haym, you are wonderful!" she exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

Angela from the steno pool loudly pointed out, "that is not exactly your color."

Other women noticed the lipstick on Leatherneck's cheek. The marine grinned, "you think I care what color she wears? I'll take any color as long as it comes with a kiss."

Burling entered the bullpen, "how many of you guys are there? She didn't kiss me!"

Sayer asked, "who didn't kiss you?"

"Mrs. King," answered Burling. "Why not me? She kissed Wong and him," he stated pointing at Leatherneck.

Fred Fielder joined the group, "taken up wearing lipstick?"

Grinning broadly, Leatherneck observed Scarecrow at the back of the room leaning close to redheaded Lucy. "Yeah, I think I will keep it for a while."

"How many of you are there?" asked Burling again.

"My guess is five, maybe six if she gets Melrose," answered the marine.

"What are you discussing?" asked Triton.

"Mrs. King giving away cooking, kisses, and history lessons," replied the marine.

"How do I sign up? I could do with cookies and kisses," Triton inquired.

"To late, you didn't help last week."

"She didn't ask me to help," complained Triton.

"She didn't ask anyone to help."

Wayne Garson, Mark Henson, Steve Wong and Haym Solomon joined Leatherneck. The five men all sported lipstick on one cheek, They stood together watching Stetson and awaiting an explosion.

"Merry Christmas, Amanda," said five gentlemen together. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. King," chorused most of the other men in the room.

Shyly Mrs. King said, "Merry Christmas, everyone," as she left the bullpen to go home and change clothes. "My name is Karen Rudolf," she read off a page in her hand going to the elevator.

Billy Melrose, lipstick on his cheek, exited his office ahead of Lee and Francine to find several men debating something. "What is going on?" demanded the section chief.

Angela turned to him, looked at his face and replied, "it isn't important. The 'I got kissed' bunch against the 'did not get kissed' bunch." She called, "Mr. Melrose did."

Desmond asked, "Mr. Melrose did what?"

"Did get kissed," the stenographer informed her. The blond pointed to the group of five and said, "kissed". Waving her hand at everyone else, "did not get kissed."

"Who did the kissing?" questioned Francine studying the men with lipstick, all of whom watched Lee and Francine.

The men so blessed answered, "Amanda King."

'SHE DID WHAT?" roared Scarecrow.

KING HOUSE

"Stetson," he answered.

"Hi, Lee. How are you doing?" asked Amanda with cheers and jeers in the background.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" he asked.

"They are playing Yahtzee. I just wanted to make sure you are doing alright," she said.

"Really. I am doing fine. Football games on tv, kickin' back, a little champagne. Not a bad Christmas," he assured her.

"They don't let you have champagne in the hospital."

"Want to bet?"

"Ok, is there anything I can do for you? Did you feed your fish yesterday?

"No, no I didn't. Amanda, would you please -?"

"Yes. I will go feed them. How do I get in?"

"I will call the doorman, he will let you in."

"Do you know when you will be discharged?"

"It should be tomorrow."

"Amanda, who are you talking to," asked Dotty.

"Oh, it's one of my clients. He had an accident, he's in the hospital and needs me to go feed his fish. They haven't been fed for two days. Poor little things," Amanda explained.

"In the hospital on Christmas, oh, that's awful," exclaimed Dotty.

"Yes, sir. If you will just call Mr. Feldman, I will be over there shortly," Amanda finished the conversation. "Bye."

"Darling, do you want to take some leftovers to him?"

"If he is discharged in the morning I will tomorrow."

BAXTER HOTEL NEW YEARS EVE

A shapely blond snuggled up to her handsome date waiting for the count down. "Now where is he going? Isn't he even going to kiss her?" wondered Lee Stetson.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!. Happy New Year," everyone shouted. It seemed like everyone was kissing everyone. Some man that Amanda had never met kissed her before moving on. The next kiss sent a brief tingle through her body. She looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. "Lee!" she whispered.

He looked back into her deep brown eyes. "Amanda!" Seeing McGuire approaching, Lee faded away. Dean kissed Amanda gently and told her something.

Mrs. King went into the vestibule and picked up the receiver. "Yes, Jackie. - Call the police and get the boys into my room and lock the door. We will be there as soon as we can. - Dean, we have to go."

Lee watched McGuire get Amanda's coat and his from the cloak room. They quickly left. The ladies' man danced closely with his date and thought, 'he should have let her stay for a while."

KING HOUSE

A police cruiser was parked in front of her house with the lights flashing.

"What did you find?" demanded a worried Mrs. King.

Patrolman Stewart responded, "apparently a teenager thought it would be fun to surprise your babysitter at midnight for the New Year's kiss. He doesn't think so anymore."

Relieved Amanda and Dean said together, "no. I am sure he doesn't!"

(Forgotten Patriot, The Story of Haym Solomon; by David Allen Lewis. Published by Bridges for Peace International, PO Box 1093, Jerusalem, Isreal. I got my copy from Wallbuilders)


End file.
